Arguments
by Soffy-blu
Summary: When Black Star and Tsubaki have an argument, how does meister Maka Albarn react? [MaStar Brotp] [Implied SoMa and TsuStar] {Slight childhood Mastar}


**A/N: Hi guys! Woah It's been awhile since I posted, eh? Here's a random brotp fic. We don't get much of them in the fandom ;~;**

"Black Star!" Maka grabbed the boy by the ear, dragging him into her bedroom and disregarding his protests. She was furious about something— that he knew. The walk to the bedroom was quick which meant she was _determined_ about fixing this.

"Fix it." She said blankly, letting go of his now red ear and placing her hands firmly on her hips. Maka Albarn was a sass master, she was quick, factual and had enough "bitch, do you want to die" in her that she was a little _known_ for getting things done.

She was fuming inside and all could see it from the way her bottom lip poked out, cheeks flushed and eyes narrowed. Her death glare was firm but his act would be firmer.

Black Star tilted his shead to the side, eyes darting to the top right corner of the room.

"I dunno what you're talking about, Maka." The statement was clear and unwavering, as if he'd practiced it to the T so he could speak it in a careless tone and get away with it.

But Maka knew better because, she, unlike most at the academy, grew up with this dork for an assassin. She could always tell when he was bluffing, his pitch would raise ever so slightly and he;d look up. Not to mention the fact that he'd poke or rub at his chin.

"Don't lie, Star. I know you know what you did now ." Stomping her foot down for emphasis, she grunted. She peered at him for a while, waiting to see if he was dumb enough to try and lie again.

After taking one good look at Maka he knew there was no backing out.

He raised his hand behind his head, ruffling his bangs a little in the process and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay, okay— I'll fix it." The assassin attempted to hold his composure—like any other great assassin would— but it did nothing in reality and the pent up emotion still shone brightly in his words.

Maka sighed, took a deep breath, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Black Star was a lot smarter than everyone took him for, but he hated emotional pain. If there was one thing to get the assassin down, it would be emotional pain.

She opened her arms, knowing that he'd cave in and stop trying to act like he didn't care. They did this quite often and it was a system both had grown used to. It was almost like they were brother and sister— sort of.

When they were kids Maka had the _biggest_ crush on him, it was ridiculous. She'd literally watch him train whenever she could, marveling at his strength and well...him. Over time they started hanging out a little more, she actually had her first kiss with him. Okay, _technically_ it was a kiss and at the time Maka was very proud of herself.

They used to hang out tons, constantly training together as kids and making bets on who would create a death scythe first— she won, obviously. Though she did have to admit there were plenty of bets that she lost, like who would gain the most physical strength or who would be best in martial arts. But eventually, Maka's crush had grown to a _humongous_ size.

She may have been 5 or 6 or so but she took a chance and believe it or not gave him a small peck on the lips. It was so quick and she could remember running off afterwards in embarrassment, leaving a confused but smirking Black Star behind to stare as she bolted away.

Maka pat him lightly on the head and chuckled when he tossed his head back in dismay. He walked into her hug with ease and buried his face into her. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before letting out a drawn out sigh of frustration and tightening his arms around her.

Over time, they both got partners and lost all their romantic feelings towards each other. Don't get her wrong— Black Star could still make her blush like an idiot, but in different ways. She wouldn't deny that he looked good, he was tall, tan, had amazing hair and really pretty eyes, so you could say he looked decent.

The entire reason this was happening was simply over a fight he and Tsubaki had. He was a tough one, and stubborn as hell so there were fights between he and his partner at times. He acted super strong and emotionless but in reality he absolutely _hated_ it when he hurt Tsubaki. Iit was one thing to have a simple argument over him leaving the toilet seat up or her leaving bras all over the room. But it was another thing when she was actually starting to cry, tears in her eyes and hurt in her voice; he hated it.

Maka wrapped her arms around him again, threading her fingers through his blue locks as he inhaled deeply. He was an idiot, a big softie with an attitude is all.

"Yknow' it wasn't really my fault— I mean a big star like myself shouldn't be feeling bad about these things you know?"

When he didn't get a reply he looked up through blue bangs, poking the side of Maka's cheek. She chuckled, rose a brow, and told him he was an idiot.

Maka was one of his best friends and this was one of the reasons why. She was always there and always knew exactly what to do when he didn't. There had been plenty of times she'd told him what to do and just like that Tsu' wasn't upset anymore.

You could say that he and Maka were close and though Tsu' would get jealous or pissed at his fangirls...she didn't have a problem with Maka. Because she knew, just like Soul did, that they were close like brother and sister in some ways.

Black Star was the overprotective guy that would kick Soul's ass any day of the week and Maka was the motherly girl that would tell him right from wrong and make him fix things. Black Star didn't have a mother growing up, but if he did it would have been Maka. There's no telling how many times she practically forced him into a bathroom shouting for him to bathe and running out.

They were the crazy assassin and bookworm— okay so maybe that doesn't make much sense but it would if you got your ass handed to you by the pair.

The two separated and he pursed his lips in thought but those thoughts were cut off by Maka's voice.

"Say you're sorry, you love her and it'll be , and you better ace the next exam or I swear to Lord Death by the time I'm done with you, you'll want to be one of Stein's '?"

He gained his composure almost immediately, straightening and placing his hands in his pockets. His hoodie rumpled from the weight of his hands and he smirked before holding a thumb up to point at himself.

"Yeah sure no problem— like some exam is going to beat a big star like me! I defied the gods!"

After one last peck on her cheek he wished her luck, told her not to study her brains out and waltzed out of the room.

He'd be sure to buy Maka a new book for all her help.

 **A/N: This turned out** wayyyy **longer than I thought it was going to be.** Literally **it was going to be like 600 words but now it's 1289 words. Wale.** Oh **and I didn't really...edit this?**


End file.
